The East Side
by TheMaskedArtist
Summary: The title might change with the story...The monsters from Rita Repulsa are getting harder to destroy. Zordon sends two rangers to Chicago to find...3 new rangers? Set in the original rangers' time.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Haha…so…you caught me being a dork. I'm crazy because I'm almost seventeen and I still like power rangers. Actually, I was just watching _Mahou Sensei Negima _and they had the 'Baka Rangers.' That was pretty funny. Haha. Anyway…here's the story.)

**Chapter 1**

_**Angel Grove**_

The six, well-known Power Rangers of Angel Grove, California watched from their Megazord as their enemy, another monster from Rita Repulsa, blew to bits with a loud boom and a lot of sparks. They looked around at each other for a moment, then started cheering and high-fiving one another. When they were done, the yellow-clad warrior sat back in her seat and let out a long sigh of relief.

"We've never had to fight a monster for over a week before. Usually it takes us a couple of days. It's odd, huh?" she said. "I'm so glad that we can take a break, though. I need some sleep. Hopefully Rita isn't already cooking up another monster for us." The Black Ranger nodded.

"Yeah, seriously," he said, leaning back as well. "Hey, how about we get outta here and catch a soda or something at Ernie's?"

"I'm for it," the pink one said, in a giddy, girlish voice. She looked around at the last two rangers, blue and red. Before either of them could answer, a loud beep went off from the Red Ranger's wrist. He lifted it to the mouth of his helmet.

"Come in, Zordon," he said. There was a pause, and then a man's voice.

"Excellent work, Rangers," Zordon said, loud enough for the others to hear. "Sorry to disturb your fun, but I would like to see Jason and Billy at the Command Center immediately." The red and blue nodded to each other.

"Alright. We'll be there in a few," the Blue Ranger said, leaning over his friend's shoulder. Without another word, the Red Ranger, possible leader of the five, pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. One by one, the Rangers were gone and in their individual zords. Each of the mechanical animals set down, gently, on the ground to let their controllers get out safely. Once the teenagers were outside, the zords were up and gone. A few seconds later, then Green Ranger joined them and watched his Dragon Zord sink back into the water.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Nice fighting up there!" They all thanked him.

"You too, man," the Black Ranger commented.

"Thanks, man," the green one started again. "Are we going to Ernie's or what?"

"We'll meet you guys there soon," the Red Ranger said, stepping away from the crowd, with the blue warrior. "Zordon wants to see us," he explained to the green. They said their goodbyes and finally went their separate ways. The two Rangers that were called to the Command Center teleported in a light of blue and red. Moments later, they were in a large center with a lot of buttons and lights. Beside them stood a robot with disc-like head and in front of them stood a cylindrical glass case with a giant white floating head. Quickly, the two boys unclipped their helmets and took them off, revealing a dark haired boy under the red and a dirty-blonde haired boy with glasses under the blue. The kind looking floating face stared down at them.

"Thank you for coming. I know you wanted to go and take it easy with the others. But, unfortunately, your rest will not be very long," Zordon said.

"We don't mind. That's why we were picked for this job," the boy in red said. "Right, Billy?" He focused his attention to the Blue Ranger, who nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, Jason," Billy answered. They both looked back up at Zordon, who smiled.

"We have a very important mission for you two," the robot standing next to them said in a very high-pitched voice. He handed the two Rangers a piece of paper each.

"Alpha is right. It is indeed important. This weekend I need you to travel to Chicago, Illinois and pick up the girl that I have printed information about on your papers," Zordon explained. "Unfortunately, we don't have an updated photo of her."

"Chicago!" Jason exclaimed, without listening to anything else Zordon said. "That's almost on the other side of the country!" Their large mentor nodded, knowingly.

"Yes, I know. I didn't want to have to send any of you, but we lost contact with her for safety purposes. I also think we need her help."

"It says here that she can be really stubborn when she wants to be," Billy noted, looking up from the paper in his hands. Zordon laughed.

"Yes, that is exactly how it was when we first met," he said. "Anyway, we need her here by the end of next week." The boys hesistated for a second, then nodded. "Alright. You two can go back to the others now."

"Before we leave, may I asked a question?" Jason asked. Zordon nodded. "Who is she?"

"I think you will find out soon enough," the large face said. Without another word, Billy and Jason demorphed into their casual blue and red clothes. Then, they teleported to the back of Ernie's gym. Before going to the front, the boys folded their papers up and put them in the pockets of their jeans. When they finally made it inside, the others, now in their normal clothes as well, greeted them with questions.

"What was that all about?" Zack, the African-American teenage boy, asked.

"What took you so long?" Kimberley asked before Jason or Billy could answer the first question. "Your food is getting cold."

"Alright, alright," Jason said and started to eat his food. Before sitting next to Trini, Billy pulled the paper Alpha had given him. He unfolded it and then sat down. Trini looked over at the paper.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the picture of the grade-school girl.

"Does she look familiar? Or does her name sound familiar?" Billy asked his good friend. She took the paper from his and looked it over.

"Yeah. When we were in elementary school, she was in karake with me. She was normally a quiet girl. She didn't have many friends, I think. Just two boys. But, I can't remember their names." Kim looked over at the paper as well.

"Hey! That girl as in gymnastics with me!" she exclaimed. "She was really good, too. She got plenty of metals and trophies. I think she moved away just before we entered middle school. I don't remember why, though." Billy nodded as Trini handed the paper back. He stuck it back in his pocket and ate his food.

Two days later, the next Saturday, Jason and Billy stood in the train station with their friends. The announcer, over the loud-speaker, announced that the boys' train would be there in a few minutes.

"Well," Billy started. "If you need us, you can contact us with the communicators."

"We'll hopefully see you by next weekend," Jason said as they hugged the girls and shook hands with the boys. They went out, on to the platform with one last wave. The train arrived very shortly after. The two boys hoisted their duffel bags on to their shoulders and boarded. The attendant checked their tickets, already paid for, by Zordon. As they sat down, Jason pulled out his walkman and headphones. "Get me up when we get there." Billy nodded as his friend settled down in his seat. The Blue Ranger looked at the piece of paper he still had with him.

"Well, Paige Leyden, here we come," he said, settling himself down with his own walkman and a book about some sort of science.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

Paige Leyden let the sweat from her forehead roll down her face and locks of her grown-out bangs fall from her ponytail. She stared at the pole in front of her, concentrating on her training. The uneasiness that had been bothering her for days wouldn't settle. She thought that training would help, but it didn't. If anything, it was making it worse. Her concentration broke and she closed her eyes. A sigh escaped her lips.

"You've been like this for days now," a boy's voice said behind her. Paige tucked the lock of dark brown hair, that had fallen out of her ponytail, behind her ear and turned to face her friend. Alex Wilson stood on the basement steps. He had red hair and freckles. "What's up?" he asked, sitting on the second-to-the-bottom step, and offering her a seat next to him. She took him up on his offer and grabbed her water bottle on the way.

"I'm not quite sure. I have a bad feeling about something, that's all," she replied to his question. Paige took a long swig of water. "There isn't any noise upstairs. Where's Blair?"

"He went out to get some chicken for dinner," Alex answered.

"Oh, what's he making tonight?"

"I think he's making spaghetti with chicken in the sauce. It sounds great." Paige nodded and took another sip out of her bottle. "Well, let's get upstairs so you can change." Alex stood up and Paige after him. They went upstairs. He went out to the family room while she went to her own room to change. First, she changed out of her sports bra and into a regular one. Then, she put on a blue baby-doll t-shirt. After that, Paige slipped a grey miniskirt over her blue and grey shorts. Her grey legwarmers went on after that. She took her ponytail out and let her dark brown hair fall over her shoulders. As she went out of the room and passed the front room, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Paige asked herself, out loud. She opened the door to see the face of her other best friend, Blair Northrup. "Did you leave your key here, again?" she asked him as he stepped through the door, holding a grocery bag.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry, P." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Paige's stomach growled, loudly.

"You'd better get started on that dinner, Blair. Someone sounds hungry," Alex said, standing in the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Blair smiled and nodded, walked past Paige. Alex let Blair by, then looked at his other friend. "Would you help me with my German?" She smiled and nodded. Paige- the German whiz. All three were in the only German II class at their private school.

"No problem. Just let me grab my binder and I'll meet you in the family room." Alex left for the room through the kitchen. Paige went back to her room, grabbed the German binder from her school bag, and went to the family room through the utility room, which connected her room with the family room. The utility room had extra closets and storage, plus plenty of room for their washer and dryer. They both sat down on the couch. "Alright," she started. "The sign."

"Das Schild."

"Good. The child?"

"Das Kind."

"The vacation?"

"Der Urlaub?" Alex said, not sue of himself.

"Right. The goat."

"Der Ziege?"

"You're gender guessing, aren't you?"

"Das Ziege?" Paige sighed. "Die Ziege."

"The-"

"We've got trouble!" Blair yelled from the kitchen. "It's in the park!" Paige dropped her binder on the couch as she stood up.

"Right! It's Morphin' Time!" she yelled. Blair ran into the room, holding a morpher in his hand.

"Hammerhead!" he yelled and was instantly dressed in a purple bodysuit, and helmet, very similar to those of the Rangers in Angel Grove.

"Wild Boar!" Alex yelled and instantly turned into the Orange Ranger.

"Grey Wolf!" Paige yelled. She turned into the Grey Ranger, with a chest guard, similar to that of the Green Ranger's, but blue and black. Once they were transformed, the three quickly teleported to the city park. There they found a really ugly cat monster. She had a human hostage in her hold.

"Step away from the human and face the Rangers of the East!" Paige yelled at the monster. The cat stopped toying with it's human prey to check the three friends out. It let out a frustrated growl.

"I was assured that there would be no one here to stop me!" it yelled at the Rangers. The monster threw the human at Paige, who caught her and almost went flying herself. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with this quickly." When the girl was on her feet again, she ran away, crying hysterically.

"Paige!" Alex yelled. She flung her head around just in time to get pummeled to the ground by the cat monster. The landing, on her back, knocked the wind out of her and she couldn't catch her breath. Alex ran to her and stared down. "Hang on for just a few minutes. We'll go back to the house and get your inhaler as quickly as we can." She tried to call for him, but both her friends were already trying to destroy their enemy.

"If you don't calm down, it'll just get worse!" someone exclaimed about her. Paige's eyes shot up to see someone dressed in all blue- clothes similar to hers. A flash of red ran past them.

"Power sword!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Paige tried to sit up to see what was going on, but the unfamiliar boy in the bodysuit pushed her back down. A few minutes later, there was a loud boom.

"It's gone," the Blue Ranger said. He stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. She dropped into the protective arms of the Purple Ranger, who held her up. Paige couldn't stop breathing heavily.

"She needs her inhaler," Alex said to Blair, who nodded. He was about to teleport all three of them back to the house, but Paige help out her hand.

"Wait," she said, looking at the two strange rangers. They, in turn, were also checking the others out.

"Who are you?" the Red Ranger asked, standing next to the Blue.

"We're Rangers, just like you," Blair said. "You're two of the famous Rangers of Angel Grove, aren't you? I bet you didn't even know we existed, eh?" The two from the west looked at each other.

"I think we need to talk," the Blue Ranger said. Paige nodded, still breathing hard.

"Yes, but not here," she said between breaths. She looked at her teammates. "Let's go back to the house and talk there." Her friends hesitated for a second, but nodded. She was the leader. They couldn't disobey her. Alex looked over at the stangers.

"Keep up with us if you can!" he exclaimed. Paige, Alex, and Blair teleported, quickly. Jason and Billy looked at each other through their helmets, then followed the other three as fast as they could.


End file.
